Disastrous Love
by thetriomuggleborn
Summary: The story revolves around Rose, Scorpius, and Albus. They are in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Rose and Scorpius are dating. Albus likes a girl. Rose is not perfect like her mother. Everybody wants her to be perfect but she is kind of a prankster. R & R. :) ;)
1. Chapter 1

Disastrous Love Story.

Chapter 1

Rose P.O.V

Rose Weasley opened her eyes and glanced at the her alarm clock it was 9:02 am. She was the daughter of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Everybody thought her to be perfect and those who knew that she was not perfect wanted her to be perfect, but she on the other hand did not intend to become perfect. In fact, she was just the opposite; her best friend and cousin was in her rival house, her boyfriend's family was her family's rival, her boyfriend's house was her rival.

Her family wanted her to be like her cousin, Lily (Uncle Harry's and Aunt Ginny's daughter). Lily was her best friend's sister and one of her best cousin, she was two years younger to her. Her parents thought she was tolerable but of course not better than her brother Hugo. It was not because she was not good in studies or anything, she was good in her studies not perfect but good. But because she did not like restrictions, she had the courage to fight even with her parents and that is what made Hugo better than her, Hugo was next to perfect. She was sixteen and in her sixth year at Hogwarts.

"Damn it!" she exclaimed as she glanced at her bedside clock it was 9:02 and she was supposed to get up at 8:30. She rushed to the washroom and got ready in 15 minutes and went downstairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"Look who is here? Rose." She heard somebody whisper behind her. It was her cousin, James with Fred and Louis.

James was lily's elder brother and Fred was Uncle George and Aunt Angelina's son and Louis was Uncle Bill's and Aunt Fleur's youngest son. They were all in their last year at Hogwarts and were the pranksters of Hogwarts but great friends to her as her best friends were in Slytherin so she liked spending her time with them when she was in the common room. She didn't have many friends, other than albus and scorpius (scorpius Malfoy was Draco Malfoy's and Astoria's son) she only had Lorcan and Lysander and Alice, her only girl friend.

"Not now James. I promised al and scorp that I did meet them in the hall but as you can see I m already late."

"So desperate to meet your best friend and boyfriend, Rosie" Fred said grinning.

"O shut it. I'll deal with you guys later." Saying this she disappeared in the portrait door.

"Sure, why not. We'll be waiting." Louis shouted.

…

She reached the Great hall just in time to grab a toast and then went to the Slytherin table where Al and Scorp were sitting.

"Sorry guys. I overslept." She said as she placed her hand on Scorp's shoulder and sat between him and al. Scorpius Malfoy was her best friend and boyfriend. And al, Albus Potter was her best friend and cousin. They were all in their sixth year at Hogwarts.

"It's okay, love." Scorp said as he kissed her temple. He placed his hand on her waist.

"When do you not oversleep rose?" al asked as he ate his last toast.

"When we have hogsmeade trip al" she replied smirking.

"Very funny Rosie" he replied.

"Well thank you. I know how to crack jokes unlike some people like umm let me think like who? You maybe?"

Albus was going to reply before Scorp cut him. "O come on guys we have classes to attend you can continue your little fight afterwards." He said as he got up from the table taking rose's hand in his. They were having separate classes.

"I'll meet you later love." He said as he slipped his hand on her waist and leaned down to kiss her. She slipped her hand on his neck.

"Why are you so tall? "she asked once they have broken apart. He laughed. Rose was tall too but not as tall as Scorpius. After all they were both on quidditch teams, Rose was the Chaser of Gryffindor team and Scorpius was the keeper and Albus was the seeker of the Slytherin team.

"I can ask you that how are you so pretty?" he replied smiling. Rose Weasley was beautiful with her wavy reddish brown hair, brown eyes and flawless skin. She was tall at the same time many boys fancied her but she was in love with scorpius who was in love with her.

"I love you so much" she said, pecking him on the lips.

"I love you more babe." He said kissing her softly.

"Ahm ahm, if your love scene is over, would you guys like to attend classes?" al asked impatiently.

"Yeah sure." Scorp said jokingly. "Bye love."

"Bye scorp bye al." rose replied as she walked towards the opposite side of the castle. To her first class, herbology.

….

"Hi Rose. You're late." Lysander said as she sneaked into the classroom and sat beside him and Lorcan. Lorcan and Lysander were twins and Aunt Luna's sons (she was not really their aunt but family friend so they called her aunt) . Lysander was usually in his dream world and Lorcan was the naughty kid.

"Yeah, I overslept." She whispered.

"When do you not oversleep?" Lorcan asked.

"O shut up lorcan. And why do you even care you guys didn't even wait for me for breakfast. What type of friends are you."

"Sorry" they said.

"But we waited for ten minutes then thought that you must be sleeping so left without you." Lorcan said.

"Yeah" Lysander tried joining in the conversation. "We'll send somebody upstairs next time."

"Okay whatever. Now we should study."

A/N: What do you think? Is it good? Please review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Letter

Rose was sitting in the library one normal day or at least it was normal for everybody except her. She had come to the library with her friends (albus,alice,lysander and lorcan) and boyfriend but she had left them sitting on the desk and came here at the corner of the library to read the letter which was in her hand right now, though most of them were still chatting and giggling among themselves just as she had left them but one particular blonde was kneeling down in front of her, Scorpius.

'What's wrong Rose?' he asked her, gently rubbing her hand.

'It's my dad.' She replied as if oblivious.

'Hugo told him then?' he asked her.

'Yes.' She choked. Just as she was about to say something else James Potter saw them sitting in the corner, on the floor He was a seventh year and rose's one of the best cousin. He walked towards them.

'What's up guys? Why are you guys on the floor?' he asked. 'And why is Rose about to cry? I don't think she can even cry?'

'Mr. Weasley knows.' Scorp replied.

'WHAT?! HOW?!'

'Last night when we were returning after prefect patrols, I dropped Rose to the Gryffindor tower and kissed her goodnight that's when I realized that Hugo was standing behind us. Merlin knows where he was returning.' He took a break and continued ' We convinced him or rather threatened him that he would not tell Mr or Mrs Weasley, he agreed but he lied.'

James thought about the matter for a moment then replied 'He would have agreed just because he was scared what Rose would do if he disagreed to you.'

'Well he better be careful for he'll see what I'm going to do with him now.' Rose said anger glowing in her eyes.

'Rose but-' Scorp tried but was cut off by rose.

'No Scorp. He is my brother. I know what I have to do with him please do not try to stop me.' She said firmly.

'Okay fine.'

'So, can I see the letter?' Al said emerging from behind the bookshelf with Lysander and lorcan. Alice was nowhere to be seen.

'Oh al' Rose said but handed him the letter.

He read the letter aloud for all of them:

Rose,

I'm very disappointed with you. Hugo sent us a letter last night telling- Okay now Hermione has left.

ROSE NYMPHODORA WEASLEY! WHAT IN MERLINS NAME DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING ! KISSING A MALFOY BEHIND OUR BACkS ! I FORBID YOU FROM DATING HIM ! AND I SHOULD NOT HEAR THAT YOU TWO ARE STILL GOING OUT!

And do not go beating hugo he did the right thing. And you should understand that Malfoy is not the right guy. I was already not happy with you two being friends and now this!

RON.

Oh my dear Rose I hope you're good do not worry about what your father has said. But do think if scorpius is right for you or not. Now listen please take care of your temper and do not go running after Hugo. He did what he thought was right.

Love, Mom..

'So, Aunt Mione has not forbidden you to date scorp.' James said.

'Yeah. But she thinks that Scorp might not be right for me.' Rose said.

'Rose. It's okay. She is your mother, she just cares about you.' Scorp said.

'Oh really? You think so? Then where was she when I failed potions in 2nd year and wanted help but she was too busy babysitting Hugo. Or where was she when it was my first quidditch match in 3rd year but she didn't come because she thought It will encourage me to play only quidditch and not study. Or where was she when last year Thomas cheated on me but she wouldn't reply to my letters because she thought I was not sensible and I should learn from Hugo!' Saying this she snatched her letter from al and stormed out of the library towards the interhouse common room.

…

They sat together on the Gryffindor table, eating quietly. Scorpius was trying to make a conversation with Rose, without any success. After finishing her dinner she got up from the table and started making her way towards the Gryffindor tower. As she was about to climb the staircase a hand grabbed her waist and pushed her to the wall.

'Scorp. You scared me.' Rose said.

'I'm sorry Rose. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just-'

'Shh keep quiet' she said as she placed her finger on his lips. 'I'm sorry. I was too harsh. I didn't mean to be so rude. Please forgive me Scorp.'

'Of course I do Rose.' He said before capturing her lips with his.

'Ummmm You're a good kisser you know.' She said as she placed her hands on his neck.

'The best in Hogwarts' he replied with a smirk.

'Shut up.' She said but smiling.

'So.' He said 'Would you mind if I drop you to the tower?'

'Of course not baby.' She said kissing him softly before taking his hand and climbing the stairs.

'Please don't say anything to Hugo' he said looking in her eyes as they stood in front of the common room.

'I won't. I have other plans for him.' She said smirking.

'You should have been in slytherin you know.'

'I know babe.' She said before kissing him deeply. He put his hands on her waist as they broke their kiss.

'I love you so much babe.' He said as he kissed her forehead.

'I love you too babe.' She said pecking his lips. ' I think I should go now.' she said.

'Yeah. Goodnight.' He said before hugging her tightly.

'Bye.' She replied and disappeared inside the portrait hole after saying the password.

He stood there looking at the fat lady who snored loudly. He laughed at her and then turned back towards the dungeons. Thinking about Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lily

Lily Weasley stood in the courtyard waiting for her friend when she saw Rose coming her way. Rose was her best cousin and even best friend, though she was a fourth year they shared everything to each other.

'Rose, hi. Where were you all these days?' Lily exclaimed as she hugged rose.

'Oh lily what do I tell you? Life has been so confusing lately that it's driving me crazy.' She replied hugging her back.

'Woe why? What happened?'

'Did you not meet James or Albus yesterday?'

'No, why?'

'Hugo told mom and dad that I and Scorpius are dating.'

'WHAT?!' Lily shouted.

'Yeah I know it's weird. We have successfully hidden it from all teachers who might tell mom and dad or any hogsmeade friend or anybody who might tell mom and dad. And then my own brother goes and tells everything. This is so ridiculous!'

'It's okay Rose. You guys were already planning to tell them.'

'Yeah I know but not like this. I mean Christmas break is in two weeks we were planning to tell them face to face. But now this.'

'Leave it. But what did aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron say to this?'

'Mom said I should think whether Scorpius is the right guy or not. And dad had forbidden me to date him.'

'He what?! Are you guys breaking up? Please don't you guys are perfect an-'

'Chill Lily we are not breaking up. I'll talk to Dad when I meet him in Christmas break. I will never break up with Scorp. I love him.'

'Oh good' she said smiling broadly.

'Okay now I'll go, after breakfast scorpius has asked me to meet him. So I got to go.'

'Yeah okay bye.' She said hugging her.

….

'Hello babe.' Scorpius said when he saw Rose entering the classroom he was sitting in.

'Scorp, why did you bunk charms? You tell me right now.'

'Oh I'm too good in it you see. And I also had work at that time.'

'Work? What work?' she asked.

'Umm and why do you think I should tell you?' he said smirking as he came closer to Rose and put his arms on her waist.

'Oh Scorp what do you think are you doing?' she said but smiling.

'Oh let me think, umm having a make out session with my girlfriend.' He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. Her hands were already in his hair. Both of them were tall though Scorpius was taller. They fitted each other perfectly as if they were made for each other. Scorp broke apart and took her face in his hands 'I have something to show you. Something that will make your day.'

'Well it can wait.' She said as she slid her arm on his neck and with the other arm pulled him closer by his tie. 'Slytherin tie ha' she said before coming on her toes and capturing his lips. They kissed for a while like that before they broke apart to breathe and scorp put his head in her shoulder.

'Oh Rose do you have any idea about how much I wanted you when you were with that asshole Thomas.' He said as he kissed her neck softly.

'Yeah I know now.' She moaned softly.

'I love you so much babe.'he said before kissing her hair. 'I love your hair too.' He said and took her in his arms and lifted her a bit from the ground.

'Oh scorp put me down.'

'As you say ma'am.' He said as he put her down.

'And scorp You were going to show me something right? What?'

'Oh yeah. Here read this.' He said taking out a paper from his pocket and giving it to her. She took it and walked a little forward. Scorpius went after her and stood behind her with his head on her shoulder and his arms on her waist. She opened the paper and saw that it was a letter from Mr and Mrs Malfoy.

'Scorp it's a a letter fr-'

'Yeah it's a letter from mom and dad. After I dropped you to the tower last night I wrote to my parents about us.' Scorpius's parents had changed a lot after the war Draco no longer cared about blood status or houses or anything. He has started loving. He had learnt the value of love. And had started respecting people's choice. And no longer judged people on the basis of family status or blood status. He had a loving wife, Astoria and he did not talk much to his father. He was still the same but his mother had changed a lot. They (Nerissa and luicius) had left the Malfoy manor and started living in the mountains. Draco Malfoy was a totally different person now. 'And this is their reply. This is why I had missed charms I had gone to the owlery.' Scorpius said.

'Oh wait let me read.' She said as she read it.

Dear Scorpius,

Hope you are good and your studies are good too. And you are not getting in much trouble. How is Albus and Rose? Hope they are good too. We received your letter last night and we are happy to hear that you have finally confessed your love to Rose. I knew from the very beginning that you had a thing for her. She is a very nice girl. It's good to hear that you guys are finally dating. How about you bring her home for some days in the Christmas holidays? If it's okay with her and her parents. Astoria really wants to meet her. She says she wants to see the lucky girl you have fallen for.

Take care and have fun. And study too (as Astoria says)

Love Dad.

She finished reading the letter and shrieked with excitement

'Oh Scorp did you read this? They don't hate me! They didn't forbid you from dating me! Rather they want to meet me! Wow your parents are so awesome! I'll undoubtedly go there!' She exclaimed as she jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly.

'Thanks Rose.' He said as he pecked her cheek softly and smiled to see her so happy. They just stood there like this for some time before someone opened the door and spoke.

'Umm guys it's almost lunch time maybe you can come out now. I've been looking for you everywhere.' It was albus.

'Oh al!' Rose exclaimed as she jumped on him and hugged him so tightly that his ribs hurt.

'Merlin Rose what happened?' he asked as she let go of him.

'You won't believe me if I tell you.'

'I will Rose. I believe every stupid thing you tell me. I used to believe every impossible thing you used to tell me when we were young.'

'Aww.. I love you so much al. You are the best friend anyone can ever have.' She said as she hugged him again. 'Okay so Scorp wrote to his parents about us yesterday and then he received this letter and..….' Rose went on telling him the whole story as al listened carefully. They exited the classroom talking the whole time. Scorp stood there smiling at them before he heard them yelling 'Are you coming scorp?' He smiled and exited the classroom locking the door on his way. They were really best friends. Scorp just thought that these vacations are going to be fun.

A/N: Please review if you like this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

James

James walked down from the last class of the day, Defence against the dark arts. He was heading for the inter-house common room.

'So where are you going buddy?' Fred asked when he saw James turning right instead of climbing the stairs for the Gryffindor Tower.

'Inter-house common room.' He replied.

'Umm and why? I don't remember that we have to plan any pranks with anyone.'

'No I have to meet Rose.'

'Man have you forgotten that she is a Gryffindor?'

'Nope but I think you have forgotten that she is dating Malfoy and is best friends with albus and that they are in Slytherin.'

'Oh yeah. She'd probably be with them.'

'Yeah C'mon now.' James said as he opened the door to the common room. Rose albus and Scorpius were sitting in a corner with some quills in their hands and chatting among themselves. Well Scorpius and Albuss were sitting in the corner while Rose sat on Scorpius's lap. James and Fred were almost there when Albus got up to bring something from Wood.

'Eww gross. Refrain from doing all this in front of me.' Fred said as he reached them to see them snogging. 'Us.' James corrected him.

'Oh c'mon guys. I'm hardly able to kiss my girlfriend with Albus around us and now you guys.' Scorp said pouting.

'Well good thing. I'll appreciate albus's efforts for that later because your girlfriend comes out to be our sister so you better not play with her.' James said warningly.

'Woe guys hang on.' Rose said. 'Nobody is playing with me so no need to fight.'

'Yeah.' Scorp agreed.

'Okay drop it.' James said.

'Oh Rosie Posie you forgot your dear Freddie.' Fred said giving her a bone crushing hug.

'Ah Fred if you don't leave I'm going to die here.'

'Yeah sorry.' He said and laughed.

'So where did Albus go?' Scorpius asked them.

'Right there.' Rose said pointing at Alice Longbottom who was talking to albus.

'I think they like each other.' Fred said.

'Of course they like each other' Rose said.

'Yeah so listen up guys, this is why we are here for.' James said. 'So we were thinking that it's been a while since they started liking each other but you see they being they will never make the first move. So-' but he was cut off by Scorp.

'So you want us to do a bit matchmaking?' Scorp asked enthusiastically.

'Yeah but "a bit" would be wrong.' James said smirking.

'Oh this is gonna be soooooo fun!' Scorp said as he got up from his seat and grinned.

'Yes it is baby!' Rose squealed as he jumped on him.

'Woe guys maintain distance remember?' Fred said but was ignored by Scorp who rolled his eyes and slid his hands on Rose's waist and leaned down to kiss her gently yet deeply. Rose who was got off guard responded quickly by slipping her hands on his neck and kissing him back more energetically.

'OKAY! Enough .You two.' James said taking Rose's hand and separating the two of them. 'You can continue your little kiss afterwards.'

'Sorry.' They both mumbled.

….

'Do you see anything?' Scorp asked as he peered from where he was standing behind Rose who was behind James who was behind a pillar and was peeping at Albus and Alice.

'No I mean yes, I see them but they're just looking in a book.' Rose said.

'Well they are supposed to be studying…what else do you expect?' he replied.

'I EXPECT THAT HE IS SUPPOSED TO BE FLIRTING! BECAUSE HE IS MY FUCKING BROTHER!' James shouted.

'Damn man, don't shout James or I'll hex you.' Rose warned.

'You won't dare, dear cousin.'

'Try me.' She said grabbing her wand from her pocket.

'Okay you guys' Scorp continued 'SHUT UP'

'Sorry' they mumbled.

….

'Umm Alice..I was thinking if you would like to go to hogsmeade with me, this weekend? If you don't have any other plans of course.' Albus asked nervously.

'That would be a good idea I think.' She replied.

'So, it's a yes?' he asked hopefully.

'Of course it is.'

'Oh thanks.' He tried to contain his excitement (unsuccessfully)_ "Damn! Thanks how stupid of me."_ He thought to himself but Alice didn't seem to notice.

'I think we should go now it's almost curfew.' Alice said.

'Yeah me too. C'mon' he said picking up their books.

'No its okay I'll take mine.' She said. But he just ignored her. 'Umm Al?'

'Yeah alice?'

'Did you just ask me on a date?'

'Yes I did Alice.' He replied confidently. She just smiled.

…..

'Hell Yeah! They're going on a date!' Rose exclaimed happily.

'Finally!' James said.

'Yeah umm guys we should go its curfew.' Scorp said.

'C'mon babe..we're Prefects!'

'Hell exactly!' James said.

'This Weasley family will drive me insane.'

'You already are insane babe.'

'C'mon now love.' Scorp said as he put his hand on her waist and started to walk out form the courtyard where they were hiding.

'Typical love birds.' James murmured.

…

'Babe, what happened? Why are you so tensed?' scorp asked as he sat beside Rose on the Gryffindor table. She did not reply.

'She wrote to Aunt and Uncle yesterday telling them that Albus and she is going to stay at your house for a week in the Christmas break and this is their reply.' Fred told him.

'Oh, what did they say?'

'They can't say no..you guys are sixteen. But they're not happy.' James said.

'Bu-' Before Scorp could continue, Rose stood up and ran towards the entrance and then out towards the quidditch pitch. And scorp after her.

'Rose wait!' he shouted. She ran quicker but of course Scorp was faster and he caught her by the waist in front of the pitch (quidditch)

'Leave me!' she shouted and tried to get out from his grasp.

'Rose.' Is all he said. But this somehow cooled her down and she gave up and fell in his arms.

'Scorpius.' She sobbed. She never used to cry. 'Why me? Why can't they just accept the fact that I'm happy! And that I love you.'

'Shhh it's okay. Everything will be just fine.' He said rubbing her back.

'When? When scorp when?'

'I don't know Rose. But everything will be fine as long as we're together and plus my family and your cousins are also with us.' She looked up to see him.

'I love you Scorpius.'

'I love you more.' He said before capturing her lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

'Do you think they'll ever accept us?' she asked after they broke apart.

'They will, not immediately but definitely.' He said before taking her hand and leading her to the pitch for a walk forgetting all about their worries.

A/N: Hello! Sorry for the late update! But I was so busy with school work!

P.S: Do review!

~Thetriomuggleborn

Love ya! XX

P.P.S: Thanks for the review, guest! It made me update early!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hogsmeade Visit

Albus was standing in the great hall near the entrance waiting for alice. It was a pleasant Saturday afternoon and Scorpius, Rose and all his family members had already gone. Just one more day and then he (and Rose) had to go to Scorp's place for the first week of the holidays. And now he had started to have the feeling that Alice had ditched him and gone with somebody else just when he saw her and God she looked beautiful, he thought. Maybe that is why she had taken so long to come. She might be nervous and excited at the same time about their first date.

'Hey' she said. 'Sorry about being late but I wasn't able to decide what to wear.'

'You look beautiful.' He finally managed to say after 30 seconds.

'Thanks.' She blushed.

'C'mon then we should go.' He said extending his hand for her to take and she did.

'Yeah.'

….

They walked all the way laughing and talking and knowing each other more. And then came to the three broomsticks.

'So, do you like me?' Alice asked. Albus almost spilled the butterbeer he was drinking from his mouth, he wasn't expecting this from her.

'Umm what?' he asked but regretted immediately because he saw the hurt in Alice's eyes.. Of course he liked her! How stupid of him so he continued before Alice could speak, taking her hand from the table in his.

'Of course I like you Alice. I didn't mean that. In fact I was going to ask you out today.' he said. This was the first time he did not hesitate or got nervous confessing his love for someone. And thank goodness because Alice looked satisfied and very happy.

'Sooo?' she said smiling.

'Alice, so will you go out with me? Will you be my girlfriend?' he smiled.

'Of course!' she exclaimed as she hugged him from where she was sitting beside him. 'I was waiting for this proposal for so long.'

'Me too' he chuckled. And kissed her softly on the lips which she returned.

'Ahm.' They heard somebody *cough* behind them.

'ROSE!' they both shouted in unison.

'ALICE ALBUS!' she shouted back smiling. And tackled them with a big hug.

'Finally! Scorp did you see this? They were kissing! They are finally together!' she exclaimed.

'Yes I did babe.' He replied as he helped her stand up from over them.

'Shut Up Rose.' Albus said but he was smiling too.

'So finally my little brother asked his lover out.' James said as he entered with some brunette.

'JAMES!' He shouted.

'Ok Ok sorry.'

'So guys..Should we do something good before we go home for the holidays?' Scorp asked.

'How about this Malfoy?' Fred asked as he threw a snowball on him from outside the door.

'I wouldn't mind that Freddie.' He replied laughingly as he exited the three broomsticks along with Rose, James, Albus and Alice. The brunette stayed there with some other boy. She was just a random snog he thought. And in less than five minutes a full snowball fight was on as more and more students joined them and they laughed so much before returning back to Hogwarts.

…..

'I wish we remain like this forever.' Rose said as she entered the Hogwarts fields with Scorpius and James on her either side. All of them were walking together with their arms on one another.

'We can't Rose. You know what we have to face in the holidays.' Scorp said.

'Hey, everything will be fine. You guys don't worry so much.' Al said.

'Yeah.' James said.

'Umm does anybody know where is Lily?' Rose asked.

'With her boyfriend.' James replied. He did not like Lily's boyfriend, Callum Star.

'Oh.' Was all she said.

…

'It's so good that you guys are coming with me! We're going to have so much fun!' Scorp exclaimed as they (Rose, Albus and him) sat in the train waiting for the train to move.

'Yeah we'll have fun babe.'

'I'll miss Alice though.' Albus said.

'Come on don't be an emotional asshole now.'

'Yeah sorry buddy,' al laughed.

'Lets play exploding snap guys.' Rose said.

…

'Hey mom.' Rose said as she hugged her mother.

'Hi sweety. You'll be at Scorpius's place right?'

'Yeah mom for a week.' She was happy that her dad couldn't come because he had some work.

'Oh.'

'So should I go now, mom?'

'Umm yeah okay. Bye sweety,'

…..

A/N: Hello! I'm sorry for the short chapter but the next will be Scorpius's house experience! (And longer :p)

P.S: Do review!

~Thetriomuggleborn


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER: 6

_Scorpius's House_

A/N: Okay so I know this is a really late update but feuu at least its done :p And yeah I did a bit research and read a lot of other fanfics and then concluded that Louis is in his seventh year with James!

Rose P.O.V

As soon as albus finished with his little reunion with his parents and my parents and Fred's parents and Louis's parents and blah blah blah the list goes on, we decided to meet and who stood near the entrance/exit of the platform nine and three quarters, ready to exit as soon as we arrived.

"Hello! Mrs and Mr Malfoy." Al greeted them when Scorpius finished hugging his mom and shaking his father's hand.

"Mom and dad, this is albus as you know my bestfriend." He said motioning towards al.

And she is Rose Weasley, he halted just for a second so that I could wave my hand. "Hello!" was all shesaid. Maybe because shewas too nervous to say anything else..she was scared what if they forbid him from dating heror what if they rejected her. Scorp had told her many times how Mr Malfoy has changed completely and that he loved her as his best friend but she was still not convinced. So when Mrs Malfoy spoke up shewas totally surprised or shocked rather.

"Of course darling, we know she is Rose, your girlfriend. You mentioned in the letter yesterday." Scorp wrote a letter yesterday! And mentioned that I'm his girlfriend and didn't tell me! Pathetic, she thought.

"Good that you finally plucked up the courage to ask her out." continued. To this al chuckled.

"Dad!" he shouted blushing slightly but shefound this cute and touched his arm lightly.

"But our bad luck we won't be able to stay with you lot." Mrs Malfoy said.

"Umm why mom?" Mr. Malfoy answered his question.

"I'm sorry son, but its and emergency we have work in Italy and have to leave in an hour so you all will have to apparate alone. We'll leave from here itself."

"Oh" Scorp felt bad, of course he did, he was actually looking forward to these holidays, his parents never really had time for him but this time he wanted to introduce them to Rose and al and to make them know them better.

"But don't worry children. The house elves will be there for you if you need anything."

"Yes of course mom, no problem I brought my friends to my house only because I wanted them to spend time with the house-elves." Scrop said and with this, he took off.

"Scor-" Mr Malfoy started in a dangerous sound but Rose cut him off. She didn't want him to be scolded on the first day of their holidays.

"Its okay Mrs and Mr Malfoy. He's just tired, you don't have to worry. I'll take care of him. You can go without any worries."

"Thank You so much babe." said as she gave her a one armed hug. And Mr Malfoy shook hers and Albus's hand before they both apparated.

…..

"Scorp." Rose as she reached the parking place where he stood.

"They always do this!"

"Mate, its okay. We three are together and that's all we want. We'll have loads of fun." Al said as he put a hand on his shoulder. And he turned around. His eyes were moist, scorpius was never the one who showed emotions and again here he was today, tired of his stupid family.

"Scor, no you don't have to this to yourself." She said as she moved closer to him and touched his cheek softly.

"I love you." He replied as he embraced her in his arms.

"I'll be waiting outside." Al said before leaving so that they could have some alone time.

"I love you more." She said and came out of his embrace, but he kept his arms around her waist and she did not protest, as he looked him in the eyes.

"That's not possible." He said and smiled.

"Oh shut up!" she said before closing the gap between them and kissing him passionately. But well he beat her on that and was more passionate. He broke the kiss and started kissing her neck which caused her to moan. Remembering that they were in the station he stopped and looked in her eyes which were closed. He kissed her cheek twice or thrice softly before she pushed him away gently and took his hand.

"Come on, Al is waiting for us."

…..

"So thissssss is youuuur hoooouse." Al sang as he looked around the manor.

"Yes it is."

"WOOOOW! This is soooooo elegant!" he continued in his sing song voice.

"C'mon Rose lets go and eat something while he continues gawking at the house!"

"Al!" Rose shouted as she saw her cousin.

"Sorry." He mumbled as they went to Scorpius's room.

….

"Nice room mate." Al said when he reached scorp's room. It was all green, the paintings the walls and even the bed sheet. There was a picture of the three waving kept at the bed side table. It was of their first year al thought.

"Thanks." He smiled. "So this is where albus and I will sleep."

"And me?" Rose asked mimicking an innocent pout.

"Well you will sleep in the guest room right beside this room."

"Oh. Thank you very much." She said and gave a bow.

"So.." al tried but was cut off by Rose.

"So I'll just go and freshen up in my- ah in the guest room."

"Sure babe." Scorp said as he pecked her on the cheek.

….

"Rose are you coming?" al shouted from down the stairs. They were all going to play quidditch in the backyard.

"Sorry, my hair took time." She said as she descended the stairs. At this scorp chuckled but al glared both of them.

"You look beautiful, love." He said once she was standing beside him. And (as always) she blushed.

"Thanks." She muttered and pecked him softly on the lips.

"Look if you guys are going to be this way, like the bimbo love birds then I'm leaving!" al declared or rather announced.

"Sorry al." they both said together.

"C'mon then, let's play quidditch!"

….

They spent their entire evening playing quidditch and then came back and had dinner.

"I'm so tired I'll just go to bed now." Rose said as she gave al a hug and scorp a quick kiss. Just as she was climbing the last stairs, scorp shouted,

"Hey! Wake up early tomorrow we have to go to muggle London!"

"What for?" al asked. Scorp glared at him before responding.

"Some people like to have fun!" Rose laughed from the stairs.

"Goodnight guys! Love you both." She said before disappearing in her room.

"We love you too!" they shouted back.

A/N: I hope you like this! And I appreciate that you guys reviewed but why are all my reviewers guests? I can't reply to you guys! So well, thank you! J And you see Scorpiu's family is not very caring they are kind of careless. Yeah I know that Draco made a joke but well that is possible! I can tell you as I have a very similar family! So I can relate to him!

Love you guys the most! (After Zayn Malik of course! :p :p) xx ;)


End file.
